Albus Potter and the Order of the Unicorn
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Albus starts his first year at Hogwarts and starts the search for the Horcuxes of Voldemort's forgotten son...
1. First Day

As Albus slipped into the Hogwarts Express Harry and Ginny departed.

"He's going to be a good dueler like you Harry" said Ginny. Harry agrees and the three remaining Potters return to the car. On the Hogwarts Express, Albus sits alone in the back. The compartment door slides open and James plunks down in front of Albus.

"Hey, why not sit with the other first years? Make some friends" said his oldest brother James.

"I don't know. I mean didn't people jump all over you for being dads son?" asked Albus.

"Well, at first, but it'll die away fast" said James.

"Still…" said Albus.

"No, you're coming up here with me and Longbottom" said James. Albus under protest, sits with James and his friend.

"Hey, meet Albus Rugo" said James.

"Hi" said Rugo Longbottom. They joke around and play until they pull into Hogesmade Station. Hagrid, the gamekeeper warded the first years into a boat.

"'irst year 'ere!" yelled Hagrid. Albus finds a boat with a beautiful girl with shining blonde hair.

"Hey, my names Luna Lovegood Jr. Nice to meet you" said Luna.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Albus Severus Potter." said Albus.

"Your named after the old headmaster Severus?" asked Luna.

"I geuse." said Albus. They look up as the castle comes into view. They go into the castle and stare at the sorting hat.

_Maybe, Griffiondor, home of the famous Potter._

_Slytheirn may best suit you, the one who loves Dark Arts_

_Hufflepuff may be your way, home of the brave Cedric_

_Or Ravenclaw! The finest of all!_ sang the sorting hat.

"Luna Lovegood!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Luna walks up to the hat as the Professor places it on her head.

"_Ravenclaw_!" yelled the Hat. Luna runs to the clapping table that seemed to be Rvaenclaw's. Many passed.

"Albus Potter!" yelled McGonagall. Albus creeped up and before the hat touches his head it yells…

"_Griffindor_!" He runs and takes a seat by his brother. The sorting ended quick and James, the newly announced Head Boy, leads him up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Griffon Finder" said James. The picture swings open and they enter. Albus looks around in aw. Gold and red lions hang on the walls with a picture of a huge battle.

"Battle of Hogwarts" said James. Albus sinks into a armchair by the fireplace. Cracly lack was all he could here besides the others playing wizard chess. He gets up and joins another boy in a game.

"Two spaces" said Albus. The pawn moves by itself two spaces and yells check-mate. He returns to his chair and gribs his nine inch unicorn hair wand. Soon the lights dim and they depart to the dormitories. He found his owl, Farat, on his bed holding a letter.

Dear Albus,

Hope you're settled in. Did you get Griffindor? Lily can't wait until she gets in. Keep us updated.

Ginny

"I'll right back later" said Albus putting it on his bedside table. He drifts into a deep sleep.

"Your Horcrux has been made successfully" said a cold voice.

"Good…where is the boy who's dad defeated my Father nineteen years ago?" asked a second voice.

"I don't know. He's probably in Hogwarts" shrieked the first voice.

"Find him, find me more people to murder for more Horcuxes. The more the better" said the second voice.

"Yes…my master…" replied the first voice.

"Wake him up" said the second voice.

"_Crucio_!" said the first.

Albus' body twitches in pain. Wails and shouts come as he screams a horrible scream. The pain lifts as James wakes him up.

"What happened?" asked James. Albus explains the dream. "The son of Voldemort…strange" said James rubbing his head.

"I know…it's just the dream…" said Albus protesting.

"Okay, listen, we'll ask Professor Binns in a few weeks, let's just get down to the great hall." said James.

They start to walk down to breakfeast. They sit and start to eat. Bacon and eggs filled their bellys as they depart.

"What's first?" asked Albus.

"You got Charms, I got Divinations" said James. They depart and Albus catches up with Luna.

"Hey" he said.

"You got Charms first" she asked.\

"Yeah...I love Hogwarts don't you?" asked Albus.

"I love the pictures of Harry and Voldemort battleing. Have you visisted the White Tomb yet?" asked Luna.

"No, Harry told me to lift the coffin's lid and look at the body. He said Dumbledore was the best" said Albus.

"Me too. I also saw the Elder Wand" said Luna.

"Ah cool. My dad's it's master you know" said Albus.

"Yeah, I know all about how he saved Hogwarts under the ceiling of the night sky in the Great Hall" said Luna.

"That's the story dad told me at bed time every night." said Albus. They enter the Charms class to see the newly hired teacher.

"Come in! I am Professor Villa! Head of Ravenclaw house! Be prepared for the new way of Charms, in the Secret Dugeon! Lovegood! Potter! Get here! You two will take on this dugeon with only these three spells. Memorize them and get to it!" said Villa. The wall open and the pair climbs in for and extrodinary fight...


	2. Horcruxes

"It's dark in here" said Luna.

"James tought me a spell that makes light... oh yeah! _Lumos_!" said Albus the tip of his wand lights up to reveal a corridore.

"Okay, to ward away ghost use Lumos..." said Luna. A ghost flys up and she lights up the tip of her wands. It sucks in the ghost as they proceed. They cut into a run as a few more ghost attck. A shiny feather sits on top of a huge incline. They climb up and start to grab it but it flys away.

"We need to capture that to win..." said Luna. They jump down and go to the door were the feather flew in. No sign of it just ghost attacks. A large jump stops them and they scale the wall. The shine reappears and just disappears. They run in its directions with no luck of it.

"I am the Bloody-Barren!" yelled a pirate ghost shooting out swing a sword at them.

_"LUMOS!_" yelled Albus. The shine of light obsorbs the ghost and they keep moving. Dead ends fill their paths and no luck of the feather. More ghost and a little more sucking in them.

"Look!" said Albus. Millions of feathers float in the air. They all zoom out and they chase them.

"_Acio_!" yelled Luna. One flys to them and shatters right before she grasps it.

"Look! The silver one!" yelled Albus. "_Acio_!" yelled Albus. The Silver Feather flys into his hands and they are suddenly back in class.

"Very good" said Professor Villa.

"Thank you" said Luna. The teacher takes the feather back and they return to their seats.

The day dragged on not a damp moment. Defense Against the Dark Arts was very instresting with Professor Furt. They dueled and Albus won against Luna. Next Potions. This class he coul have skipped. Professor Slughorn surely was a good teacher it's just Albus hated it. Transfigerations was pleasent and with Neville, Herboligy was amazing. Soon Albus's first full day was over and they retired to the Common Room.

"Check mate!" said Luna.

"No! Not again!" yelled Albus in defeat. He had just lost in Wizard Chess. At about eight he went to bed ready for the next day. He woke up and repeated the same scheduel. Charms with Ravenclaw, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, Potions with Rvaenclaw, Magic History with Slytheirn and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. The day was a normal typical day. No frights, no adventure, supposivly.

"_Avoda Kadvra_!" yelled the voice in Albus's dream. The figure falls to the ground with his chest beating. A ghost was ripped out of him and went into a potion. He pours it over a cloak. "Now, my third Horcrux is created!" he yelled.

"L-L-Lord Fereus, May I put it with the rest?" asked the sevent.

"Yes, store it carfully" said Fereus.

The sevent walks out with a body and the cloak. He deposes of the body and puts the cloak with a ring and a book with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

"My Horcuxes are not complete. Nine I will create, a better chance of no one finding them all..." said Fereus.

"Y-Y-Yes master. Once all are created we will scatter them and we will attack" said the sevent.

"Tailhide, hide these three now" said Fereus.

"Yes s-s-sir" said Tailhide. Tailhide grabs the three Horcruxes and scatters them all over Britan and Germany. He was sure no one could find them them.

"Did you have a dream about the people again?" asked Luna.

"Yeah...it's weird." said Albus.

"Sounds weird...what's a Horcrux?" asked Luna.

"Don't know, but he murdered someone and his soul came out is what it seemed like. Later let's resarch Horcuses" said Albus. They departed to classes and met up in the library.

"'A Horcrux is when one comits a murder to split his/her soul and contains it in an object. The one is imortal until it is destroyed'..." said Luna reciding a line from a book.

"So, we know what we're dealing with, time to start a new Order" said Albus looking up.


End file.
